bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/Life In Carcer City For C-Money: Chapter 7
Flawed Job Today was Sunday, September 2; two weeks after the prank that we pulled on the teachers. So far, Principal Dan White has not found anything about my involvment in the prank. Good news so far. And Alex has not given us another job just yet. It's been pretty quiet so far. The only thing I've been doing recently is my part-time job at the chop shop. I worked at the shop here in Stockyard for three years now. The pay is alright and the job is fun. The only challenge to this job however is stealing the cars that my boss, Mr. Greg Dickens, asks for. He'll ask for the most expensive car or even ask me to get it off a dangerous group. I've had problems in the past getting the cars for him, but always succeed. One day, I know Dickens will get arrested for stealing from the wrong person or if someone decides to rat him out, but that day has yet to come. It was 7:00 PM right now. I was tearing apart a Comet in the garage along with Bradley, who helps from time to time, when Mr. Dickens came up to us and told us, "C-Money, Bradley, I have a job for you both". "You sure you don't want us to continue taking apart this car?" Bradley asks Dickens. "I'll get my other employees to take it apart later", he told Bradley. "Anyway, somebody just called us and told us that he wants a Zombie motorbike and he knows where to get one". "A motorcycle? That's something new", I said outloud. "Normally, I wouldn't get my employees to steal a vehicle and keep it for a client since this is a chop show and that we tear vehicles apart, but he told us that he will pay $500,000 for the bike if we get it for him", Dickens stated. "So where do we get the bike? What's the risks?" I ask Dickens. "You two will have to go to the abandoned Zoo in the abandoned section of the city. There, you will steal the bike from The Angels Of Death who happened to set up base there". "Aren't The Angels from San Fierro or Los Santos?" Bradley asks. "Who knows. They're all over the country these days. You'll find them in every major city in the U.S. Places like Liberty, Carcer, Las Venturas. Hell, they even operate and distribute drugs to old people down in Vice City. Still, the pay should be good. Just....don't get caught. Good luck". Dickens went back to his office while we went to Bradley's car. "Let's get the bike. Maybe we'll get a big pay day once the money gets through", I stated. We both got into the car and started making our way to the abandoned section of the city. "We'll take the tunnel near my house and cut through Darkwoods", I told Bradley. "Man, I hate going to the abandoned section. It creeps me out", Bradley said outloud. "Dude, nobody likes going to the abandoned section. It's not just creepy, it's depressing. It's nothing more than a reminder of both a sad and bloody history", I reminded him. It wasn't a secret about how this town got to have a bad reputation. It was something that everyone in Carcer City knows about. Carcer City back in the 20th Century use to be a booming rust belt city. It was even considered the manufactoring capitol of the country. There was all sorts of factories here in Carcer: car manufactors, textiles, etc. Not even The Great Depression made any affect against the economic status of the city and one thing for sure is World War 2 helped alot. But in 1980, the Omaha River, which splits the city in two, caught fire because of high levels of pollution as the factories loved to pour their chemicals into the river. As a result of the EPA investigating how it happened, they shut down all those factories. The companies that ran the factories either moved their workers to new locations or went bankrupt because they couldn't move get their workers to move to new locations. Just as soon as some of those factories went out of business, there was no need for workers to stay in the city. The workers and their families left, the population started to decrease and soon alot of small businesses went out of business as well. Alot of these districts like Carcer Mark, East Los Albos and even Darkwoods all make up the abandoned section of Carcer City. With all the buildings without occupants, alot of these gangs moved in and claimed it their territory. There were plans from major corporations to at least restore these districts to their former glory, but with those gangs killing almost anyone who even makes one step into their territory, those plans were ironically abandoned as well. And to make things worse, those districts were used for a snuff film ring a few years back. Apparently, it has been happening for years and it was run by a former Vine- or Hollywood director. On the night of November 15 in 2003, he made the wrong mistake of starring a very dangerous criminal from death row. It backfired as that criminal killed the director and even exposed (or at least CCPD did) the snuff film ring and police chief Gary Schaffer's involvment as well. There's even a movie based on these events called Blood Night: The James Earl Cash Story. Ever since that event four years ago, that has pretty much put a stain on Carcer's reputation. Not many tourists come here anymore, so the city had to make major financial drawbacks on what they were spending their money on. After a while of driving, we passed the Darkwoods Penitentiary, which is one of the scariest places to be at in Carcer City, and finally got to the zoo, which was on the border of East Los Albos and Darkwoods. We parked the car and walked on through the big gateway till we could see the building entrance with the word 'ZOO' right above it. "Now why would a biker gang want to consider an abandoned zoo their hangout?" Bradley asked me. "Why would any biker gang want to hang out in any abandoned or destroyed buildings? Or even in trailer parks?" I asked him. "Good point", he said. We then started making our way through the zoo, looking at the ruins of a once popular family-friendly place. "Man, this is like Jurassic Park. Only where are the 'dinosaurs'?" Bradley asks. "When all factories shut down and the gangs moved in, those gangs killed or chased away the workers here. Then either the animals escaped as well or probably were hunted down for sport or for a meal. Though I hate to imagine if a grizzly bear is still around stalking us as we speak", I told him as we walked past the grizzly exhibit. Just as we walked on through a gateway, we spotted the bikers and their bikes. We quickly got into a small building close by and hid in the shaddows. "So what's the plan? How are we going to get the bike?" Bradley asks. "We'll have to wait for them to leave first, then we'll see which is the Zombie and then take it out of here by foot. Once we get back to your car, we'll go separate ways and meet back up at the garage", I told him. "Good plan, but what if they find out about the bike and start hitting the road to find it?" Bradley asked. "Then I guess I'm screwed", I told him. I leaned out the door frame and looked to see if they were moving away from the bikes. Sure enough, they were. "Okay, nows our chance", I told Bradley. We walked out of the building and sneakingly walked over to the motorcycles. "You know what a Zombie looks like?" Bradley asks me. "Yeah, it looks like a walking corpse that eats other living organisms", I joked. "This is serious. We could be beaten to death by these bikers if they catch us and you're standing right here cracking jokes", Bradley said outloud. "Relax, the Zombie is that one", I told him as I pointed at the correct bike. "Let's take it and leave now", Bradley suggested. I kicked up the part of the motorbike that held it up and started to walk very quietly back to the front of the zoo. So far, we weren't caught. When we got back to Bradley's car, I got on the motorbike and started it up. "Go back through the tunnel that we came through. I'll take the north bridge and go through Carcer Plaza and Central. Meet me back at the garage", I ordered him. "You got it", Bradley agreed. I turned the radio on to Carcer Rock Radio and started to drive through the abandoned section. Hey guys, this is your DJ Rod Stewart being you another hit from the 80s. You are now listening to ''Young Turks ''by your awesome DJ that is me, Rod Stewart. Hope you enjoy.''' As I drove through the abandoned section and then the civilized section, I couldn't help but notice that I wasn't being followed. This is never usually a good sign. But it didn't matter. What mattered is that I had the bike and we were going to get a massive payout soon. After a while of driving through the city, I finally made it back to the garage in Stockyard. "I got the bike for you, Mr. Dickens", I told him as I pulled up into the garage. "Great. Just put it in the back lot with the scraped cars. We need to hide it from prying eyes until our buyer picks it up", Dickens instructed. I took the bike outback and hid it real good. Hopefully, no one will take it for themselves. After I hid the bike, I clocked out as it was 8:00 PM which was the time that I usually end my shift. Just as I walked out of the garage, Bradley pulled up in his car. "How did you beat me here?" he asks. "Really? I was on a motorbike. Do you need to know more?" I asked him. He got out of the car and asked, "Were you followed?" "Surprisingly no, which really worries me. It was too easy", I told him. "Well, all that matters now is that we get paid. You'll probably have enough money to move out of your mom's house if you wanted", Bradley said. "With how my still gives me flack for Derek breaking Stan's arm, I might have to soon", I told him. "Man, I'm tired. I'm going straight home after I first clock out", Bradley said. "Yeah, me too. I already just clocked out. I'll see ya in school tomorrow", I said. "See ya", he said. I started making my way home when it started to rain. "Damn it, I should have brought a jacket with me", I joked to myself. I didn't care if the rain made me wet, it felt so good to be wet and to cool down from a hard day at work. I hope we do get paid for the job Bradley and I just did. If I find out that I stole a motorcycle from a biker gang and that I won't get pay for it, I swear that I am going to knock a few heads in. Category:Blog posts